life as we know it
by daydreamergirl10
Summary: Makayla life is far from perfect with a drunken dad and having to do everything herself will old family turn that around or will things turn a whole lot worse. not very good with summaries but please R&R its much appreciated! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Chapter1

A day in the life

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself covering her cardigan over the stain on her tie she knew she'd have to get someone to come and fix the washing machine but there was no money.

As she came into the living room she saw her dad slumped on the sofa and looked at him in disgust knowing he probably wouldn't move for the rest of the day. She went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard, empty, but it wasn't much of a shock there wasn't a shock there was never a lot to eat.

She shouted up the stairs to her sister to hurry up and they left the house. All the way to school her sister moaned she was hungry and although she didn't admit it she was too, she dropped her sister off and left to get to school running so she wouldn't be late. She walked into the gates and still couldn't believe she got to come to this school 'waterloo road' the sign said above the door. As she stood in awe the bell went and she made her way to registration. First period was science with Mrs. Diamond she went in and took her seat and the teacher started asking for her homework. Shit she thought she knew there was something she had forgotten and as the teacher got closer to her she began to feel really embarrassed "Makayla" Mrs. Diamond said with a smile on her face sorry miss I forgot she shyly said knowing she had probably gone red with embarrassment the smile on Mrs. Diamond's face slowly went away "stay behind at the end of the lesson" Mrs. Diamond replied in a unsatisfied tone, Makayla nodded and the teacher walked away.

The end of the lesson came and Makayla walked up to Mrs. Diamond's desk and the teacher closed the door, "Are you okay Makayla" the teacher asked in a concerned tone Makayla looked at the ground "I'm fine" Makayla quietly replied trying to convince herself she was "Are you sure, because that's the third time you've forgotten your homework this month" Mrs. Diamond asked Makayla stared at the ground and didn't say anything and there was a awkward silence. Mrs. Diamond broke it by saying "you can go now but have your homework in for tomorrow" Makayla nodded and hurried out.

Hope you guys have enjoyed this its my first fanfic and I'm loving writing it please R&R and I will have more soon THANKYOU!x


	2. Chapter 2

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Chapter 2 The arrival of old friends

It had been a week since she had talked to Mrs. Diamond and sometimes she had wished that she'd told her everything but then again she was happy she didn't. She dropped her sister at school then walked to her school when she went in everyone was standing talking and as she walked past the door to the office she saw three children and a mother sitting there and knew exactly who they were her own flesh and blood cousins the Barry's.

Makayla had to pinch herself to check if it was real. She hadn't seen any of them since her mum and aunt had fallen out because her aunt thought her uncle was scum and she was rights her dad was scum. She started to panic what if they hated her and made her life misery Makayla started walking really fast and bumped into someone it was Mrs. Diamond "sorry miss" she said "it's fine don't worry" Mrs. Diamond replied "as long as your okay you seem quite upset?" "I'm fine" Makayla answered quickly and walked off.

Break time came and Makayla was dreading it so she tried to walk out unseen by any of the Barry's especially after hearing Barry had been getting in trouble. "OMG look who it is" dynasty Barry shouted shocked "it's little Makayla" after seeing her "h...i Makayla said almost like a whisper. Barry came over after hearing dynasty and soon Kasey was there. Barry began to talk "it's been ages" Barry said "we need to have a good catch-up mum would love to see you" Makayla replied confused "but I though you would all hate me after the fallout especially your mum", "no way the argument was between our mums not us" Kasey said grinning. Makayla smiled and they all walked off together she felt really cool knowing that she was with her cousins they were always popular but sometimes not always in a good way but for now she didn't care she was happy for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Chapter 3 A chance for a new beginning

That night after school Makayla went round to her cousins while her sister went to a friends. It was really nice round at the Barry's she got a warm welcome from her aunt carol and they all sat and had a huge catch-up. "So your dad still on the drink?" her aunt asked "Always is" Makayla answered but the conversation didn't end there "I was thinking if you want you and your sister could come stay here a bit" carol said. Makayla didn't know what to say we'd love to she thought but if her dad knew who she was staying with he'd go ballistic he hated carols guts. "Nah" Makayla said "we're okay, actually I should really get going but thanks for the catch-up" and with that she was off.

She picked her sister up and they went home. All night she tossed and turned in her bed thinking had she done the right thing? Yes she told herself I had and with that she went to sleep but the thought didn't leave her mind.

Sorry for the short chapter just don't want to rush what's coming next but hope you enjoy it the next chapter going to be good!


	4. Chapter 4

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Chapter 4 change for the worst

The next morning Makayla found her dad slumped on the sofa as usual but this time he looked different. He was paler than usual and seemed quite out of it so Makayla checked his breathing and what came next was unreal. There was no pulse no there had to be Makayla thought in panic. She couldn't stay here an look at him so she told her sister they had to leave now and she ran all the way to drop her sister off and ran all the way to school and didn't stop at any point. All through first period she couldn't concentrate and kept seeing his face and when second period came she felt physically sick and ran out of the classroom Mrs. Diamond shouting after her. After being sick in the toilet she flushed it and sat with her head between her knee's crying. Yeah she hated her dad if he wasn't drunk on the sofa he would be dealing on the street but she began to think it must have been hard for him after mum died. Just then she heard someone in heels come in and she heard familiar voice say "Makayla are you okay" the voice said it was Mrs. Diamond and right now she just wanted to tell her everything but knew she couldn't "just don't feel well that's all2 she answered sniffling "well if you come out you can go home okay" the teacher asked. So Makayla opened the door and her and the teacher left.

As Makayla walked home she knew her and her sister couldn't stay there. Someone she knew had told her about a shelter she stayed at and Makayla knew she would have no other choice but to go. Just then she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around feeling very wary but it was only her aunt. Just then Makayla remembered the offer her aunt had given her "yes" she said to her aunt "what?" her aunt said confused in her strong Liverpool accent "me and Jordan will come and stay with you" she answered and with that they walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Authors notes: hope you are enjoying this guys sorry I have written I a while been busy. Got a few ideas for the next chapters but your ideas are always welcome!

The next few weeks for Makayla was great she felt so loved and appreciated who knew living with your cousins would be this fun. She didn't have to worry about going hungry or taking care of Jordan she felt free. School was much better too knowing she had her cousins especially Barry who was top dog and her work was much better too she finally felt happy but she knew too well it wouldn't last long nothing ever did for her.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and break finally came. It had been a good day so far as she had got an A on her science project and she was really happy. She heard her phone beep and took it out it was an unknown number hmm though Makayla. The text said on it, Meet me outside school gates or there will be trouble. Someone's idea of a joke thought Makayla but still she went outside the school gates smiling about to show the person up but when she got there her smile faded and she knew this was no joke. "hello sweetheart" the foul mans breath said to her it was Sean her dads dealer this was going to end badly "what do you want" she asked nervously "we found your dad shame that is isn't it" he answered, shit they'd been to the flat her dad obviously owed them and she knew that they would find a way to get something out of her "so what do you want me to do" she asked dreading what they would say "we just want you to make a few of the boys happy" he replied and Makayla knew exactly what this meant "what if I don't want to" she replied trying to be strong "well I suppose we'll have to give your little sister a visit" that was the last thing Makayla wanted "okay" she whispered and with that they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Life as we know it by daydreamergirl10

Chapter 6 disaster

The next few weeks were simple I got told when and where I had to be and when I got there it happened.

It was going fine till the next few mornings I started to feel sick and my period was late then I knew It turned me upside down. On Friday it was a half day so I went straight to Tesco after school and picked up a pregnancy test paying at he self check-out so no one would see me. I went back to my flat , Sean's boys had removed the body so they could use the flat for when they wanted me to 'make them happy'.

I sat there in the bathroom and waited and turned it over when it was time and when I did my suspicions where uncovered I was 5 weeks pregnant what the hell was I going to do….


End file.
